A cellular radio signal is commonly affected by two types of interference: co-channel interference and adjacent channel interference. In the case of co-channel interference, interference is caused on a communication channel by a transmitter operating in the same frequency. Whereas, adjacent channel interference is caused when the extraneous power originating from a first assigned channel spills over into an adjacent channel. The effects of co-channel and adjacent channel interference are two important constraints upon system performance where frequency re-use is important. Although filters are used to reduce interference, narrow or tighter filters are generally more expensive. There is accordingly a need for a method of reducing the effects of co-channel and adjacent channel interference on a cellular system.